User talk:RageQuit
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Glitches page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- McJeff (Talk) 03:51, October 8, 2011 Sunnyside Taxis Hey there, GTA Vice City was developed before GTA San Andreas therefore Sunnyside Taxis existed before Sunnyside as a district, an btw it used to be in LS not in San Fierro anyway.(Rentedhitmanben (talk) 20:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) RE: RE: Sunnyside Taxi It's not a glitch, it was suppoused to be in LS, I have an extract from GTA SA's main.scm actor $PLAYER_ACTOR in_zone 'SUN' // Temple (Checks if the player is in "Sunny side which was renamed to temple even in the comments that they have left. If that's not convincing enough if you search for "SUN" in the info.zon (cordinates for the zone text that comes up in the bottom right corner) SUN3a, 0, 1252.33, -1130.85, -89.0839, 1378.33, -1026.33, 110.916, 1, SUN SUN3b, 0, 1252.33, -1026.33, -89.0839, 1391.05, -926.999, 110.916, 1, SUN SUN3c, 0, 1252.33, -926.999, -89.0839, 1357.0, -910.17, 110.916, 1, SUN these are all cordinates of temple's zone. If THATS NOT CONVINCING ENOUGH get a .gxt editor and search for the "SUN" Name and it will return temple. Oh and by the way thanks for these rumors, I will notify "The Tom" who added this to the "Sunnyside" section on gta wikia. EDIT: I mean Haruhi Suzumiya added this false info to the Sunnyside section. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 13:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC)) RE:Page Renaming Hey there Steve. I renamed it for you. Thanks for letting me know! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey Steve. Could you vote on my request at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Thank you. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:24, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for voting for me! Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:41, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Could you vote at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:26, May 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: GTA Songs Wiki Okey dokey amigo, and plus, thanks for your recent work there and for joining the community. I'll finish Radio Los Santos and Radio Mirror Park during this weekend. I've missed editing there :). Remember to give me the album cover of your favorite song on the GTA series so we can post it on our staff page. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 15:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat I need advice his name is Jaspers Thank you for backing me up! Rafman400 (talk) 22:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes I would never badmouth them, I'm just telling the truth. I just did what any sensible person would right? I started a talk topic to show why his name is Jaspers but cloud repeadetly removed my topics and never once attempted to tell me why. I think I haven't badmouthed anyone, I'm just being honest. Again thank you for backing up my find, even though I think the find should back itself up and not need a 3rd party to say "its cool guys" RE:Vandalism I already reported him. Cloudkit01 (talk) 03:05, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: I don't know who you are but stop editing my edits TheMitjaX (talk) 08:06, July 17, 2014 (UTC) don't be all smart and everything and you did delete some of my yes you deleted how homies can't swim and things and you edited ballas attacking each other which was not true as the ballas from voodoo weren't attacking the other ballas (you wrote that) they were just simply shooting at me and other normal ballas started shooting at them now please don't remove my edits just because they're using cheats as I had seen cheats being on some of the missions. Re: Back off little kid! Stop unediting you have no evidence to your false accusations! I see you are unediting other users infos too, why don't you go back to playing your game and leave experts to do their job in here. Thank you Eko is Oke (talk) 15:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Vandal It's done friend. I'll keep an eye on him if he comes back editing with rage and insults. Then the block shall be indefinite. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:41, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations for being User of the month on GTA Myths Wiki.Myth hunter (talk) 11:52, July 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Request Hey Steve. Funny thing is that about half and hour ago I was looking at your profile and wondering why you aren't a Patroller here yet. I'll look at it now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey RageQuit. I gave you a vote on your request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion page! ( ) 04:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 No problem! Anytime! ( ) 20:35, August 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well don't be too impatient. I understand how excited you feel, as I was the same when I made my requests. Usually, it will take like two weeks to a month for the case to be closed. My advice for you is to message all the other staff members who have not yet voted on your request to speed up the case. You know how to find the staff page on this wiki right? ( ) 23:45, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Looking at your contributions I say you'd make a great patroller. You are also vigilant for vandalism which is a valuable trait. I would give you a yes. Leo68 (talk) 05:21, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I saw your promotion was turned down. It was unfortunate. If you let the dust settle maybe apply early next year you could be in with a chance. If you apply and keep up your good work, I'll be happy to give you another yes vote. Leo68 (talk) 20:45, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Your request for promotion failed. Keep contributing to the Wiki and maybe apply again in a while. Tom Talk 21:55, September 6, 2014 (UTC) gta-sanandreas.wikia.com Can you please join my wiki.MythHunter 007 (talk) 04:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC)MythHunter 007